


Debauch Byleth Disciplines a Student

by SexTheHex



Series: Patreon Suggest-A-Story Winner [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Futa on Male, Futanari, Oral Sex, Other, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 15:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: In an odd twist on the world of Fódlan, an abrash, uncaring Byleth can hardly handle the life of a professor anymore. She dresses like a hooker day in and day out and yet somehow no one takes a hint! It’s time she finally satisfied those urges welling up inside her, no matter if it’s in front of her whole class.





	Debauch Byleth Disciplines a Student

“Now, follow up attacks can happen for a number of reasons.” Byleth continued. “If your speed is a certain amount higher than your opponent, you’ll find the strength to hit them again coursing through you! This is true for your opponent as well so don’t-”

Byleth’s lecture was interrupted by the sound of snores just audible enough to be an annoyance. The professor whipped her head around to find the source and scowled in displeasure. 

Linhardt! Oh, that dozy daydreamer! How had he fallen asleep in class again so readily!? What on earth made her lectures so boring? This material could save someone’s life in combat. Not to mention, she’d dolled herself up to look positively irresistible to man’s gaze! A good quarter of her breasts were showing, her svelte tummy was exposed, her legs were essentially naked aside from the sad excuse of fabric draped over them as tights... How could his ears find enough peace to nap when every clop of her heels against the hardwood flooring sent every other man’s heart and erection sing? What more did she need to do to teach these lazy seniors lessons!? Dress to school in the nude!?

Byleth stopped her instruction. She approached Lindhardt’s frontline desk with a look of agitation that perfectly conveyed to every other student shit was about to go down. She paused with a glare that could kill hovering above the student’s desk, waiting to see if he’d finally stir. Nothing.

“LINHARDT!” Byleth shouted. 

The snoozing boy came back to life with a startled, panicked snor. He flailed about thinking initially he was in some sort of danger, only to find himself still among his peers in lecture. He caught his professor’s eyes leering back at him, agitated at his dismissive actions...

“Oh! Hello, professor.” Linhardt nervously spat out. 

“Linhardt, how on earth are you falling asleep while I’m presenting! Am I not making things engaging enough?”

“Oh, well, professor…” Linhardt started. “It’s very interesting material, but I’m afraid I know it all already. I’d just prefer to learn about crests! They’re such an interesting mystery to decypher and-”

“Not the material, dunce.” Byleth interrupted. “Me! Can you really take your eyes off a woman dressed like this? I’m hauling around my goods with enough body language it’s borderline dancing and you’re falling asleep!?”

Byleth punctuated that statement by thrusting the material sitting on Linhardt’s desk to the floor and replacing it with her lower backside. The real insult to Byleth’s pride wasn’t snoozing mid speech, but ignoring all the body flaunting! Byleth shamelessly channeled her inner Manuela as she scooted her barely clothed ass closer and closer to the startled student. 

With his professor’s plush bottom and thick thighs looming closer to his head, Lindart did actually seem to finally notice how much of a floozy his dear mentor had dressed. His eyes focused intensely on the light gray stockings barely concealing her legs.

“Your tights…” Lindhardt began. “The way they show so much of your bare legs through a floral pattern is so captivating! You’re awfully bold for wearing that, ma’am. What exactly do you call this style?”

“It’s called I’m a horny woman who wants a red blooded stud to spank my ass and have ball-draining oral intercourse immediately.” Byleth retorted. “You’d know this if you didn’t spend every lecture sleeping instead of ogling the lady bits blatantly on display”.

Lindhardt couldn’t believe how crude his dear professor was being. “I um… well…”

“Infact, let’s get right to that, shall we?” Byleth began. “We’ve learned enough about how to act in a life or death combat situation today. It’s time to learn about fucking! I’ve teased it long enough through this outfit and all.”

The whole class took a double take at those instructions. Was… was she serious? Was the life of a professor so lonely that professor Byleth’s wardrobe was all a matter of seducing a student? Had she finally cracked beneath the weight of so many sexless nights and resorted to plowing a student mid class to scratch that itch?

Lindhardt was yanked right out of his seat for the professor’s demonstration. The slate haired woman leaned against her desk and spread her legs wide to show the entire class he bottom. Yup, she was really that desperately horny. 

“Spank me.” Byleth instructed.

“What!?” a shocked Linhardt asked.

“SPANK ME ALREADY!” Byleth roared. 

Linhardt hesitantly patted his professor’s bottom at her continued instruction.

“Come on, you limp-wristed daisy! Get the fucking paddle if you need to and hit me with some force!” 

Linhardt could hardly believe the monestary was packing something as barbaric as a device for corporal punishment in its desks but, well, there it was. A big solid block of wood with a handle was right there, waiting for a warm ass to imprint a red mark. Linhardt gripped the device, swung back like a pitcher, and…

THWACK! “OHOHOH~! YEAH!” Byleth cooed. Her shudders of joy were enough to convey to the fragile anxious 18 year old disciplining her that she wanted more. Right back down that wood swung, smiting that fat bottom with another vicious impact. Byleth cried out even louder in front of her entire wide eyed lecture. 

“Oh, god!” Byleth writhed after that second impact. “Fuck, you’ve gotten me so hard! Come closer, bitch. I need a bit of hand with the next lesson!”

...Hard? That surely didn’t mean what Linhardt and the rest of the class thought it meant right? Didn’t Byleth have… you know… a vagina? How on earth could she ever hide that noticeable a feature of her anatomy when her flat crotch was plainly visible to most of the class from her skimpy outfit?

It made no sense! Yet, Byleth didn’t seem to care much about doing anything sensical at the moment. Working out your sexual frustration in front of your students certainly didn’t have much sound logic to it. Now any respect for sanity was once again getting tossed aside as Byleth pulled her shorts down and let the big bulging secret somehow unnoticeable under her pants get some fresh air. Yup. There was no denying that. Teacher had somehow found a means to pack well over a foot of hung brawny girl meat within the tight confines of her panties.

Perhaps Byleth had gotten a bit too adventurous with this whole exhibitionist display. A lot of her class was shocked at her actions! At least Edelgard was licking her lips. Whatever, she’d be able to bullshit her way past this blatant violation of her Teacher - Student relationships. For now, all she really wanted was a nice pair of lips over her engorged shaft.

“Suck it.” Byleth coldly demanded of Linhardt.

“W-what!?” Linhardt blurted

Byleth didn’t want to repeat herself. Right after Linhardt had spat out his confused remark, his teacher’s hands came grasping for his hair and tugging him down down to at level with her crotch. Before he knew it, his lips were already kissing at his instructor’s fat dick, 

Byleth spread her legs a near full 180 degrees sitting atop her desk, letting the green haired boy hide away her impressive shaft down in his cheeks. Her hands took hold of her student’s head and bobbed his face up and down like a fleshlight. She attempted to spin this entire affair into something that at least looked the slightest semblance of educational to the rest of the class, attempting to present some sort of information while cross eyed. 

“OOH~! He’s good!” Byleth started. “Mm-hm… So, oral sex is a good replacement for traditional intercourse if you don’t wish to get your partner pregnant while toying with intimacy. Make sure you properly size up which of you is the bottom before engaging in the act to enjoy fellacio to its fullest. Of course, as you all probably could guess, Linhardt is doubtlessly a bottom…”

Byleth took a moment to writhe in delight from her student’s unexpectedly solid head-giving skills. God, had he done this before? He was a natural!

Byleth attempted to continue her faux lesson, even as her toes started to curl in delight from the pleasure of linhardt’s head giving. “Make sure to communicate your interests to your partner before they’re forced down your enormous shaft. Nngh… Y-you should... make sure they know when you’re…”

It was too much already! Byleth couldn’t take it any more! The professor slammed the boy’s chin down to her taut nuts and held him steady!

“C-cuh-cummiiiing~! I’m cummiiiing~!” The horny skank sung to the rest of her class. 

There she popped, writing in orgasmic bliss in front of all of her lecture without a care in the world. Working out the pent up sexual frustration was worth any lingering embarrassment climaxing before her students. An unflattering noisy water squelching sound made sure everyone knew a fat blast of teacher spunk was shooting into the confines of Linhardt’s face. Just about immediately after, the debauch teacher relaxed on her back atop her desk, legs still spread for everyone to see her shame.

Post coital exhaustion soon sunk in, abating her arms of enough strength for the unfortunate nap-prone twink to come surfacing out from the space between her thighs. He took a deep breath to recharge his lungs… but he took to not much else after. He didn’t seem vengeful or humiliated, he seemed oddly complacent. Either the boy had just learned he liked the sensation of being used like a fleshlight for a virile cock or he’d just experienced his favorite friday night activity in daylight for once. Whatever the case may be, Linhardt quietly returned to his desk, calmly and unflinchingly swallowing all his professor’s semen. 

After a solid minute of exhausted recooperation atop her workspace, all with her fat cock still hanging out and dripping excess semen and spittle to the ground, Byleth finally rose back to life to continue her work. 

“Now…” Byleth begun, sounding half drunk from her recent cock draining, still letting the huge dong flop around for all the lecture to watch. “Let’s talk about critical hits…”


End file.
